Spring Festival, Seaweed, and Confessions
by Hanazaki-Ryuuka
Summary: No, none of them are Chinese, but that doesn't stop them from having a Spring Festival party now, does it? Lots of pairing hints here and there.


Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, then all of the regulars would actually be gay. For each other.

Title: Spring Festival, Seaweed, and Confessions

Rating: T for language, although T is actually for Tea...

Summary: No, none of them are Chinese, but that doesn't stop them from having a Spring Festival party now, does it? Lots of pairing hints here and there.

A/N: Well, first Prince of Tennis fic, so yay me.

* * *

"This is stupid." Marui sighed as he drained yet another cup of cocktail.

Niou agreed with a scowl, "I know. We're not even Chinese."

Jackal made his way towards the two, and said with a grin, "You guys, cheer up. At least it's a party, right?"

Niou grabbed a jello-shot from the table next to the sofa that they were currently perched on, then slowly gulped down the content, "It's a fucking Chinese New Year Party. And as far as I'm concerned, none of us are Chinese."

"Plus," Marui piped up in a drunken voice, "It's held by Atobe."

"Speaking of which, I don't think you guys should be drinking these things. You're underage." A concerned voice broke their conversation. Turning around, the three found Yukimura squeezing through the crowd with the rest of the team, minus their strict fukubuchou.

Niou shrugged as he stole Marui's new cup of cocktail and sipped it, "Big deal. I also smoke."

Marui tried to take his drink back, but found that he had one too many cocktails, and instead just collapsed back onto the sofa, "Yeah, well, you're just a spiky pineapple."

Niou gulped down the alcoholic drink in his hand, then threw the cup at Marui, "Shut up, sugar freak, you're dead drunk."

At this point, Marui was already dozing off to sleep from all the drink, "Esprit." He groaned sleepily.

Yukimura sighed, then turned towards Yanagi, "Renji, do something."

Yanagi gave a glance towards Marui, then said, "95 chance that you're wishing we never took up Atobe's invitation."

Yukimura chuckled, "Then Genichirou would've murdered me."

"In any case, this turned out well, didn't it?" Yagyuu said sarcastically, walking over to Niou with a calm expression. Yagyuu grabbed Niou, who swatted at him, by the shoulder, "I'll take him to one of the guest rooms, and he can sleep it off or something." With that, Yagyuu and Niou disappeared into the crowd.

Yukimura looked at Marui, then threw his attention towards Jackal, "Jackal, I guess you'll--"

Jackal shook his head violently, "No way do I want to be with a drunk Marui. Nu-uh. Buchou, you can give me like, a thousand laps at practice on Monday or something, but I'm not going to a room with a drunk Marui." Seeing his buchou's smile-glare combination, Jackal decided to elaborate, "The last time he got drunk at my house, he made out with my pillow." A short pause, "And that's only the beginning of the things he did."

Yukimura sighed, then looked around the room wearily. Atobe had decided, quote, "out of pure prowess," unquote, to host a Spring Festival party. All the tennis teams were invited to it, and despite the fact that none of them are Chinese, Atobe still had the party going full-blast.

As soon as Atobe had delivered the invitation to Rikkaidai, though, Yukimura turned it down. But of course, Sanada finally broke through Yukimura with his if-you-guys-don't-go-to-my-boyfriend's-stupid-party-thing-he-will-break-up-with-me-and-I'll-be-miserable-for-the-rest-of-my-life speech. In the end, Yukimura agreed with a heavy sigh and a tired wave of a hand.

Now, though, Yukimura was seriously regretting it. Atobe had decided to disregard the fact that everyone present was minor and were not allowed to drink, as it would've broken the law. But of course, since the subject of question is Atobe, the law will clearly bow out in grace.

Still, even if the law will bow out, Yukimura wasn't sure if he will. Marui and Niou had both manged to drink themselves to the end of the Earth, and Sanada, who could've put them in line (since Yukimura was definitely not going to do it) was off in Atobe's room, making out with said narcissist. When this party was over, Yukimura swore he will give a speech on how underage drinking is illegal.

Atobe will probably just give an excuse somewhere along the lines of "Ore-sama is too busy and important to be held back by the little things in life" or something.

Turning back to the question at hand, Yukimura said with force,"Jackal, please."

"Buchou, just this once, no way." Jackal said apologetically before slipping into the crowd.

Yukimura felt a slight headache coming on, then turned towards Yanagi, "You?"

Yanagi looked thoughtful for a minute, "There's a 100 chance of me refusing."

Yukimura gave one of his death smiles, "Renji, sometimes, you're really annoying."

Yanagi shrugged, then pointed behind him, "Kirihara's free."

The second-year looked startled at the mention of his name. During half the party, he was trailing after his beloved Yukimura-buchou, babbling about how they could've used the time to train, instead of getting wasted. Yukimura's death smile turned into a warm, daisy-sunshine smile as he turned towards Akaya, "Akaya, do you mind taking Marui to a guest room?"

Akaya started fidgeting as a nervous pout made its way across his lips, "Um, yes."

Yukimura sighed, then turned his smile into a disappointed frown, "But Akaya, I was counting on you."

Akaya's eyes brightened at the words, "C-counting on... me?" He asked uncertainly.

Yukimura nodded, a trusting expression on his face, "Of course, Akaya. I _always_ count on you to finish these impossible tasks."

Akaya positively beamed at those words. Then, taking a glance over at his drunken senpai, Akaya nodded to himself and said, "Buchou, don't worry! I'll definitely do it!" With that, he marched himself towards Marui, and helped the self-proclaimed tensai onto his feet. Marui murmured some colorful words under his breath, eyelids threatening to close. Akaya took it upon himself to help his senpai up the stairs, and into one of the guest rooms.

Watching the two disappear into the crowd, Yanagi gave a small sigh, "You... have a way with your words."

Yukimura smiled, "Well, Renji, thank you. Now, shall we head on home?"

* * *

Akaya peeked inside a guest room, then sighed in relief as he found it empty. So far, he had dragged Marui into several guest rooms, only to find it already "occupied" by couples. First, there was Mukahi and Oshitari from Hyoutei, then there was their own Yagyuu and Niou, next came Sanada and Atobe ("Oh, okay, so _that's_ where they were."), and last was Fuji and Tezuka from Seigaku.

Gasping for breath as he threw Marui onto the bed, Akaya cursed under his breath about how people needed to get a room, before remembering that they _did_ get a room. "Stupid senpai-tachi with their stupid hormones." Akaya murmured as Marui flipped over...

...and hit Akaya square in the face with his arm. Akaya yelled in pain before the claw of evil, also known as Marui's arm, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down. Akaya's head hit the pillow with a soft thump, and then the claw continued to work its way down Akaya's body and secured itself around his waist.

Akaya stared at the hand in surprise. Then, the current situation hit him with a bang: _we're fricking in the spoon position_. Akaya turned around, face flushed, and screamed in Marui's face, _"_UP YOURS, YOU FREAKY SUGAR ADDICT! UP YOURS, LET ME GO, DAMN YOU! LET GO!" Akaya started to struggle against the hold of the arm, but found that Marui was amazingly strong. Akaya looked down at the arm, and then wondered if he could bite it. He tried, but of course, he didn't specialize in acrobatic tennis.

"Mmmm..." Marui groaned in his sleep-like state, then opened his eyes a little, "Akaya?" He said, more a statement than a question. It seems like Marui was just confirming the identity of the one lying on the bed next to him.

Akaya focused his attention back to Marui, who pulled him in a little. He glared at his senpai, only to meet the dazed pair of brown eyes. "Senpai..." Akaya said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Too close." Akaya declared, seeing how him and Marui only had a few centimeters between them.

"Mmm." Marui's eyes closed again, not making a motion to distance himself from Akaya.

Akaya laid still for a few second, taking in the alcoholic smell that surrounded Marui. It made him a little bit dizzy, and he felt himself blush as Marui smiled a little in his sleep. Shaking his head a little, Akaya took a deep breath as he tried to clear his head.

_Okay, breath. Just, I don't know, slip out of his evil grasp or something._ Deciding to put that plan into action, Akaya started to squirm his way out of the death grip. Still, the more he squirmed, the tighter the arm was wrapped around his waist. Akaya was about to resort to the unspeakable and break Marui's arm when Marui spoke out again, "Bear."

"Um, what?"

"I love you."

Akaya froze, "I'm sorry?"

"Mmm?"

The ace flushed. Of course, that hadn't been a confession. No way. It was just his crazy, drunk senpai sleep-talking. Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Akaya continued squirming.

_Wait, disappointment?_ Akaya froze again. _Disappointment? What the...?_

"Seaweed." Marui managed through closed lips.

Akaya looked at the self-proclaimed tensai, "Excuse me?"

Marui's eyes opened slightly, "Seaweed."

"Are you referring to me?"

"Mmm."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have you know that I am _not_ seaweed. I have a name, you know. Kirihara Akaya. Try repeating it after me. Ki. Ri. Ha. Ra. A. Ka. Ya. Try it. It's easy." Hearing no response from his senpai, Akaya scowled at Marui, who continued to look at him through drunken eyes, "Anyways, it's not like I _want_ to be here, you know, babysitting _you_. God, just because Yukimura-buchou is counting on me doesn't mean I have to put up with you. Besides, all I agreed was to put you in a stupid room with no one making out in the corner or something, and then I'll just---MMMM!"

Akaya's mindless ranting was stopped by soft, calming lips that tasted slightly like alcohol.

"Seaweed."

* * *

"Whoa."

"Shut up, Niou. He's going to hear."

"Yagyuu, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think so."

"No, I mean, _are you seeing what I'm seeing?_"

A tired sigh, "What are you seeing?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think it's our brat making out with Marui."

"Ah, that would be it."

"_Whoa_."

Silence.

"No, I mean, WHOA."

"That's... great and all, but can we just leave them alone now? It's impolite to peek through other people's doors."

A scoff, "Since when the hell do I give a crap about politeness?"

* * *

A/N: Um... well, I don't know. I'm recently addicted to MaruHara, so there! Besides, first fic, so please review and let me know where I can improve and stuff! 


End file.
